Variously devices have been patented by applicants by which a candy pop can be held by the device and consumed by the user. Applicants do not know of any prior art devices which secure a lollipop in place and is provided in combination with a stop watch by which the consumer can time themselves or some other person to see how much time is used to consume the lollipop.
The following patents are directed to a watch: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,691,757; 4,266,288; 4,482,256; 4,769,797; and 5,063,544.